Two isn't always better than One
by killthe-lightscuzitfeelsright
Summary: When Anya finds out that her parents now have legal custody of twin heart throbs Jonathan and Evan and they will be living in her home the ride begins. It only gets better when she falls for one of the twins, which will it be?


Chapter 1: Sweet Smells and Smiles

I stumbled as I stepped out of my shiny black Volvo, one hand clutching my purse and the other an orange make shift party invitation for tonight. In totally truth I had no desire and no plan in going to the beer and boobs party that would be infested with jocks and cheerleaders. I fumbled with my keys prolonging the moment so that I wouldn't be asked the same dumb question my mother always asked; "How was your day?" What did my mother expect that out of the blue my sophomore year would turn out to the best of my life, it was the opposite in this case, and high school was just hell in the form of five, hour and fifteen minute intervals. Yet, my parents didn't understand what my life was like, in truth they had no idea, they thought I was going though an isolation stage. No matter how many times I told them that I did have friends, we just didn't parade around in bikinis in the summer and talk to each other ever waking minute of the day, they were just not hearing it.

My house a large dark Victorian planted in the middle of a forest was my father's idea of a dream home, my mother's not so much. Maybe ivy creeping up the side of the house which was only seen after a long drive into "unknown" as my mother put it when we first saw it just added to the haunted factor and if that didn't do it , you can always blame it on the graveyard that doubles as our backyard. The house is cold and still when I walked inside, all the original structure still in tacked, I slowly tip toed up the winding stair case, with no sign of my mom I was not going to risk starting my weekend with her down right obnoxious question.

My room, the biggest of the house thanks to a trade I made with my parents a couple years ago is bright, open, a fairy tale scene. My bed an unnecessary size even for two people is decorated with white velvet and satin that clings from my bed frame and flows to the floor, the decoration made to fit into the old Victorian theme drives me insane, my mother had gone over board when we began to redecorate last spring.

"Anya?!" I heard my mother's voice strain the second I put my bag down on my all too lavished bed. I sighed as I responded "Yes, mom……do you need something?" I called out my door.

"How was your day?" Amanda called back, I barely ever used her name, it was something I did to aggravate her.

"Fine, Am…….Mom." I sighed again I wasn't in the mood to deal with her lectures on way she has the right to be called what she wants and she wanted "mommy" so we settled on mom.

"Can you come down here honey?" she yelled again.

"Yep mom be right there." I answered sounding unhappy.

"Yes daring yes." She called back grammatically.

"Yes what mom? I didn't ask you anything." I said as I walked down the stairs but I missed her response, it wouldn't be something to my liking anyway probably something about all those English classes going to waste already.

To my surprise when I got downstairs there was a young man maybe a year or two older than me standing with her, a smile set across his face, a sweet smell circles his muscular, perfect body. My eyes sweep his body and stop half way when I take notice that he is doing the same. Yet , he' s probably not thinking this fine hunk of man stands in front of me and I want to touch his face to see if he is real , he thoughts probably sound something, what in earth is this thing doing related to the prestigious, immaculate and stunning couple of Amanda and Trent Thorn let alone be their daughter . For another second I could only think about how much I wished I had changed out of my school uniform of black and white plaid skirt and plain white t-shirt, a pair of jeans would have made me less self-conscience. I watched as his arm stretched out and wait for my hand to meet his, at the same moment I heard a loud sound coming from the door; I spun around to see what was going on.

A giggle began to form in my throat and I could not hold it back and I roared with laughter, the man beside me started to laugh too as we watched an other young man in jeans and a sweater and a baseball cap trying to pull four large suitcases into the door way, I don't think that the thought of opening the other side of the glass French doors had ran though his mind. I walked over sliding the clear rosewood door open so both sides were now open and tugged at one of the oversized bags , the boy looked up to thank me but I dropped the bag back down on the floor the second I saw his face.

I looked from one boy to the other, stunned at first, they we twins, but yet complete opposites. They both laughed the soothing, and calm laugh that ran down my spine and caused every nerve to tingle with a deep secret satisfaction

"I'm Evan and this is-"started the one in the baseball cap started, while the one in a light blue dress shirt and dress pants continued "Jonathan." Twins I thought again twins, but what on earth were they doing in my house with their suitcases? My mother who had blended in during the embarrassment now offered some clarity.

"Jonathan and Evan are the sons of Anthony Clark, honey you remember him don't you? We went to their house once when you were only six years old, you have to remember, well anyway they'll be staying with us for a year or so, they'll have our guest room. Oh! And they have enlisted themselves in your school." My mother spoke and my heart fluttered a year, twins, guest rooms, school I think I got it all. "Now, boys this is Anya, well she'll show to your room. We'll be having dinner at six thirty so go right ahead and get settled in." her words rang in my ears , had my mother planned on telling me this before I made a total ass of myself when they had arrived, I planned on asking her but she ushered me up the stairs before I managed to make a peep.

I walked up the stairs as Evan and Jonathan trailed behind me, the dark cherry wood floor and the contrast of the ivory colour filled the view, we pass my room, Evan whispered something to Jonathan that I couldn't hear, clearly unless it was meant for me and it clearly wasn't. I walked them to dark door at the end of the hall. I opened the door and the room opened to a dark red room with large windows looking out to the graveyard, and the addition is the glass framed swimming pool my mother insisted be added when we moved her, I have no idea why no one ever uses, and its still creeps me out that it looks out over the graves of people we don't know.I look around at the identical men who look around the room astonished by the large size, but that surprises me because I always thought of Mr. Clark's estate as larger than life,and wonder why they need to move in with us.I just had to ask there was no way I could wait to find Amanda.

"So um…….why aren't you living with your parents?" I muttered because I really had no reason to stay in the room. Jonathan looked over at Evan who was about to open the bath room door. "Well, they had a car accident a couple years back and they died, we'd been living with aunt for a year and Johnny over here decided to go back to our house and we found their will, in it your parents have our custody." Evan murmuring running thought the words rapidly as if he had to get them out before he forgot them. A sudden rush of guilt struck me, and I just wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. "Sorry," I managed to say and then made a sharp turn but something caught my arm, "We understand you didn't know, no need to feel guilty Anya." Jonathan muttered back and I noticed how close he was standing, looking down I also noticed my hand was on his chest, I fingers pressed up against his light blue shirt. His scruffy dark brown hair shined in the light form the window and his killer green eyes peered into mine like he was seeing inside of me, I shook off his hand and walked out closing the door behind me.

I tried to recreate his face, well their face in my mind, had always been bad at that need a picture or to see the person to clearly describe the person. I stumbled into my room still in a haze, like fog had begun to rise when I looked into his emerald eyes. The dark brown wavy and wispy hair against is perfectly tanned face, I could only imagine that his body was also as evenly tanned. His jaw line tightened when he finished his sentence I could only think that he really didn't mean what he was saying, just saying it to try to convince me it wasn't my fault I'd asked. I sat on my bed, thinking that I was so stupid, I'd just met the guys and I was already…….my train of thought stopped and I got up to start the shower. A shower would be nice, I glanced at my watch is was six already, I'd have to face Jonathan and Evan in half an hour whether I liked it or now, but could I bail on the rest of the night , the party was still on I normally wouldn't go but I could call Carla , my tall athletic red-head friend I'd known for years. I was sure Carla would go with me , it was the only way to escape that fact that my mother just had custody of two guys I didn't remember , but totally thought were hot , it was wrong they were now like my brothers , my very attractive twin brothers. I stepped into the shower after I had stripped down to nothing and stepped under the hot running water. My hair wet and shampooed was long and dark brown like my mothers, with my father caramel brown eyes, set on an oval face with a small nose and a pair of full lips , I hated the word beautiful , it applied to all the girls in my school , all except of me, I think I would be just plain ,plain, there was nothing special about me , which surprised most people because of how perfect my parents were. I blow dried my hair and convinced myself not to go to the party , I'd stick around and make a foul out of myself at dinner.


End file.
